


letters to a friend

by ShipperTrash08



Series: dumb catradora fics I sucked at writing [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Adora Has Issues (She-Ra), Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Catra Goes to Therapy (She-Ra), Catra Has Issues (She-Ra), Delusion AU, Delusions, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insanity, Letters, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash08/pseuds/ShipperTrash08
Summary: Dear Catrina,Your therapist said it would be beneficial if we wrote you letters while you're at the... institute, so here goes nothing. Everything's alright, I guess. Hope you are getting better, we all miss you and want you back at home.Your best friend,Kyle
Relationships: Adora & Kyle & Lonnie & Rogelio & Scorpia (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: dumb catradora fics I sucked at writing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896778
Comments: 21
Kudos: 70





	1. Glimmer

Dear Catrina,  
Kyle told me about you wanting to see me(for some reason), so I wrote this. Apparently in your world, I'm a... sparkle princess named Glimmer? Kinda hard to believe, but it's your head. I'm sorry for your loss. ______ and I were never close, but she lit up the room just by being in it. I might visit you at The Fright Zone with Swift Wind. That dog has been really down without her, but seeing you always cheered him up. I'm enclosing some cookies in this letter, they've got pot in them to help calm you down like always. Don't tell Kyle I sent them, he'll go crazy. If you want different types, you know who to ask.

Ginny  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Shadow Weaver

Dear Catrina,  
I was so worried when they took you here. I wanted to take you up in my arms, rock you back and forth, and whisper that everything will be okay. I miss the sound of your laughter in the house.   
It breaks my heart to see you like this, my daughter. You call me Shadow Weaver in your head, but please understand, I was only trying to turn you around.   
You were getting physical. Not just with me, but with your friends.   
Your principal, Mr. Prime called. He sends his best wishes to you recovering.   
Security found the cookies with drugs in them. I'm giving them back to Ginny as soon as I drop this letter off. Please, try to stop. If not for me, then for ______'s sake.  
  
Love,  
Beatrice  
  



	3. Scorpia

Dear Catrina,  
We were never friends, but I promised Andrea I would write this (who by the way, has never touched a plant in her life) for both of us. I heard that I'm this big, buff, scorpion princess that shoots lightning and my girlfriend is hippie tie-dye princess. Okay, WOW. Gotta hand it to you though, you sure know how to make up a story.   
For once, I'm _actually_ impressed.  
The gang's... holding up. Lonnie's not speaking to anyone, and Kyle and Rogelio are holding themselves together by a thread. Most of them don't want to talk to you, myself included. After all, you were the straw that broke the camel's back.   
G wanted me to smuggle those cookies back in for you, but I refused. At least _try_ to stay clean.  
  
Sophia


	4. Perfuma

Dear Catrina, First of all, I'm so sorry about Sophia's letter. She's been... off since the news. I already talked to her, and she said she was upset and that she needed time to cool down. Please know that it was _not_ your fault, Catra (is it okay if I call you that?) and that _______ had a lot of stress before that night.   
  
I found _____'s favorite pen. You know, the one that was shaped like a sword? I sent it in with this letter. I feel like... she would want you to have it.   
Andrea  



	5. Entrapta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love, guys! I spent some time writing my Mirai Nikki AU, and it's nice to see some patient people in here.  
> UwU these fics are my babiesss
> 
> Mirai Nikki AU: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268841/chapters/63947770

Dear Catrina,  
Andrea told me you like to be called Catra now, which is kinda weird. You've been...off since the memorial. I guess I should talk about something else, huh?  
So I heard that I have magic hair. Not like _magic_ -magic, but living hair. Kinda cool, I guess. You also said I was a nerd, but I can't quite wrap my head around that one. I mean, I don't suck at grades, but I'm not valedictorian _Kyle_ or something. What's with all the apologies, anyway? You haven't done anything wrong.  
Once you get out, we _could_ go to Beast Island. I can't go to the club alone though, so you would have to drive.  
  
Emily

P.S:They say you can't remember anything, but I know the real you is still in there. We miss you, okay?


End file.
